1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program and an information processing device allowing storage of information for identifying a user in correspondence with an image indicating a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
Such a configuration that user information is registered in advance and the user information is called as necessary has conventionally been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No, 2007-080180 discloses a portable terminal having a function as a telephone book defined by a name, a telephone number and a head shot of a user.
In registering the user information in association with the head shot of the user as disclosed in the prior art described above, the head shot of the user should be obtained using some kind of image pick-up means. Here, in some cases, a head shot of the user cannot be obtained. In such a case, instead of the head shot, a default image is displayed. Therefore, when a head shot cannot be photographed, an image with which a user cannot substantially be identified is displayed and a display area therefor is wasted.